


The Fire & The Flower

by Shiroganeaesc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Smut, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroganeaesc/pseuds/Shiroganeaesc
Summary: Prompt fill for the remarkably sensational 221BasketCase in which Severus is Hades and Harry is Persephone. This is their story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	The Fire & The Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221BasketCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BasketCase/gifts).



> A massive and sincerest thank you to the amazingly magnificent Slytherkit24, who was a huge help in being the beta for this story and who uncomplainingly dealt with my ineptness with punctuation among other things. Of course, any remaining mistakes are my own.

The boy was picking lilacs. He stood radiant in a field of the delicate flowers, dressed in a white, gauzy chiton, the bright sun making his sun-kissed skin gleam. I watched the being from the shadows of the tree-line. He could not be a mortal. Such a thought was incomprehensible. Their eyes were alight with the green glow of spring, of magic. He had to be a god. Or perhaps a demigod. Or maybe a new creature made by another to lure in the unsuspecting. A siren for the land, meant to cause travelers to pursue ‘til their timely deaths. Yes. That was what this boy was, in his innocent perusal of his florals. A siren, calling.

I took a step back further into the copse of birches as the boy stopped in his task and looked in my direction. Had I been found? 

* * *

“Hello?” the boy lilted, a voice so pure and sweet that Hades found himself irresistibly drawn in further.

The boy did indeed know _someone_ was there or at least felt his presence. Now, to reveal himself? Or to wait longer? With the sun sinking slowly in the sky amidst the Lilacs symbolic of first love, Hades steeled himself and stepped forth.

“Good evening,” he intoned, dark, glittering eyes roving over the form before him, the one that gave him a small smile of greeting in return.

“Have you been enjoying yourself?” asked the beauty, his head tilting to the side with his query.

Hades blinked slowly, “Pardon?”

“Watching me, I mean. Have you been enjoying it?” his smile grew as he moved closer to where Hades stood, in a manner not too dissimilar to a hunter stalking prey. 

“Well, I … I have not been. Watching you, that is.” Hades replied confidently, gathering his wits about him.

“Oh?” the boy asked, stopping just shy from a distance where, if they pleased, they could each reach out their hands to graze their fingertips together. “Then what _have_ you been doing for the past 20 minutes?”

Hades had been present for at least thrice that amount of time. He chose not to disclose that information. “I have been admiring the flowers, of course,” the corner of his mouth twitched upward, betraying his enjoyment at this little inquisition he has found himself subjected to.

“The flowers,” the boy gave a small huff of laughter, a beautiful sound that Hades wanted to hear each morning as he awoke and each night as sleep claimed him. “You don’t seem the type…”

Hades quickly rejoined, “No? And what type do I seem, then?”

The boy bit his bottom lip for a moment but then replied flippantly, “Oh, you know… tall, dark, brooding, handsome…”

Hades eyes darkened, if possible, even further. “Handsome?”

“Well, you know, you are … objectively handsome.”

“I see.” Hades considered the boy for a moment. “Your name? I would have it, since we have moved on to compliments now.” Hades hoped dearly that the boy did not belong to either of his brothers, for then surely he would have already been indoctrinated against him. He could also hope that he would not be recognized, for it was many who disliked the God of the Underworld on principle.

“I don’t think I’ve received yet, a compliment from you.” The boy blushed as if in embarrassment at his boldness, and Hades hadn’t a clue whether t’was genuine or play-acting. Either way, it was a delightful show.

“My mistake,” he drawled, amused. “You… you shine brighter than Sirius in the night sky and are more charming than Aphrodite herself. Legions of men would fall before you, and you lure me in more so than the song of sirens which I have truly heard without so much as wax within my ears…. Now. Your. Name.”

“Kore,” the young man revealed. That was a name he used… just not the one he was most well known by. Persephone was not a name he wanted to give this potential suitor quite yet. All in due time.

“Kore… “ the elder God repeated, the name coming out as a smooth drawl from the mouth now thinning in displeasure. “Kore is not your true name.” He had felt resonance, yes, but not of the like that would have suffused him had the name been the one he was seeking, the one that would tell him all he needed to know.

“No,” he admitted without shame, “but it is the name I claim often.”

“A different name then,” Hades demanded, “if not the name that is your birthright. I want a unique name. One that only I shall call you.”

“A new name,” mused the boy, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he pondered the idea, drawing the rapt attention of the God before him. “Harry shall be the one I grant you.”

“Harry.” The name was more purred than spoken, the sensual nature of the powerful God’s calling of the name causing a small shiver to run through the newly entitled. “I do believe –”

But whatever Hades believed was never known to Harry as he was promptly cut off by a petulant instance that he, “Give your name, then, too.”

And it was a testament to Hades’ infatuation with Harry that no repercussions were prescribed, for he had had men tortured for the very same slight of interrupting his words. He, of course, did no such thing with Harry, merely gave a small smirk and replied, “I have many names, one of them being Aidoneus.”

“A good name surely, though if I have a name special for you, I think it only fair you have a name only for me as well.”

“Indeed. Am I to pick this name then?”

“Quite so dear, Aidoneus.”

“Severus, then,” Hades chose, after a moment of thought.

Harry gave a laugh of delight at the quick response. “Stern and severe, are you? Or at least – you must think you are.”

“What else could I be?” replied the overlord of the underworld with humor. In fact, to him, the adjectives seemed quite in keeping with his character.

Harry took in the dark black cloak paired with a similarly colored robe that covered almost every inch of the other God’s skin, tight to his wrist and flared slightly over the hands, the high collar obscuring his throat, and even the shiny black shoes he could just see the ends of. The only color present was a silver clasp in the design of a triangle with a circle and a vertical line within (a symbol Harry did not recognize), keeping his cloak held closed over his broad shoulders. “I suppose it could be an apt description of your physical representation… but is your behavior such in reality?”

“I assure you…” Severus took a few steps closer so that the slighter God had to tilt his head slightly to maintain their little staring contest, “I can be quite severe.”

Harry took in a sharp breath at the plosive intensive of Severus’ pronunciation of ‘quite.’ He felt warm inklings of arousal merely from hearing the other speak. He did not know whether to move forward into the potent aura of the other or to retreat in the pursuit of some semblance of composure. In the end, he did both and neither, swaying forward and then stumbling back a step in an almost drunken manner. And in a sense, he did feel drunk – everything was spinning in any case. Severus watched the little display put on for him in hunger, giving a smirk of victory at the sensations he was causing the younger to feel and taking a confident step forward to bridge the space that had been inadvertently lost.

Harry looked away for a moment, trying to regain his equilibrium, before rejoining. “I-I’m sure.” His face began to turn pink at his obvious failure to find equanimity, evident by the stutter in his words.

Severus gave a light chuckle of amusement, quite pleased at the effect he seemed to be having on the young God. And he was sure now that the other was a god – for why else would he fail to proffer his real name. Yes. This must be a young new god, one of love and beauty and desire – never mind that was traditionally Aphrodite’s domain. And Hades was in luck, for this young new god seemingly did not recognize him, which was logical, as Hades really only ventured to leave his kingdom every hundred or so years—if that—and the other gods _never_ deigned to go to him. In fact… that was because most of the other gods disliked him. Or feared him. A feeling of unease began to creep into him. The young God was… undeniably beautiful. Charming and aglow in his field of flowers. He should not be with someone universally hated. The dreary darkness of the underworld that others complained of would drown out the light within the young God. He should be with someone better than Hades, brighter. Hades took in the pinked face before him, the almost luminescent green eyes the color of the most precious emerald stones kept within his most tightly sealed vault.

The sun died, finally completely sunk below the distant horizon. Severus bowed his head as Harry looked on in befuddlement. Where moments before stood a confident and enamored god stood one that now appeared devastated and downtrodden. “Sever –“

Severus disappeared, his cloak of invisibility settling on his shoulders as he willed it so, seemingly vanishing before Harry could say his name for even the first time.

He watched for a moment as Harry spun around in confusion, leaving back to the realm below that of the living before Harry could complete his turn and resettle his eyes upon where the Lord of the Underworld stood, broken.

* * *

Hundreds of years pass.

Suitors constantly pursue Persephone, but he denies them all, swearing that he will never unite with another, taking on the title of ‘maiden’ as Artemis, Athena, and Hestia have. But every night, as the sun ceases to shine again, he reflects on the God who watched him as he picked lilacs, who he thinks he will forever want. Perhaps the other God was an illusion, sent to him by a cruel soul who wished him endless pain without the one he did so truly love. He thinks too about the notion of love at first sight and becomes surer with each passing day that that is what occurred on that fated evening.

As for Hades, he dwelled in his lands, more vicious and morose than ever. He cared not for the torment of those sent to him, nor for the young mortals pushed towards him by others who wished that he stay far away from them. He did not want them, any of them. He wanted none but the God of the lilacs, and him, he could not have. Poseidon, with his twinkling sky-blue eyes and atrocious robes, prodded at him with his other brother Zeus—who had recently taken to wearing the guise of a young man with red eyes and a silver/green tie of all things. They asked him why he did not lay with many women as they did, why he did not have pleasure and create offspring when he could, with anyone, as powerful as he was. He snarled his hate at them, no longer content to ignore them in silence as was his norm. They pushed him all the more, entertained by his pain and suffering, and talked amongst the other gods about how the dreadful God of Death was growing vengeful and all the more ‘evil’ in his old age. And though they thought him hateful, in truth, he was filled with love. Love so powerful it burned him with pain worse than a torture curse. He believed strongly his love was wrongful, and that his perfect Harry could only be happy if he renounced his feelings for him. But he could not. No matter how long he tried to give up his love, it persisted. Constantly chasing him even as he tried so desperately to run from something he wished dearly to run forth to.

* * *

As it is, the separate stories of the two fate-bound gods eventually came together—as these things often do.

Persephone’s mother, Demeter, a willful goddess with fiery red hair and temper to match, hid away her child in a cave—for his safety, she claimed. Zeus, however, was well aware that every god wanted Persephone and with a certain prophecy in mind, determined the location of Demeter’s hiding place. Transfiguring into a snake, he easily bypassed the wards, returning to his human guise to take his prize.

“The God who Rejected,” he relished with a nasty smile to Persephone, who had quickly stood from where he had sat, spinning thread on a wheel before turning to face Zeus after his transformation.

“Zeus,” Persephone returned evenly before wrinkling his brow, “where is your nose?” The appendage in question formed on Zeus’ face a mere second after the query. Zeus did not comment on the moment, merely advancing, intent on his reason for coming.

“Zeus?” Persephone questioned, uneasily evading the oncoming god, getting a table firmly between the two. The table was subsequently blasted to bits by a bolt of magic. Persephone raised an arm to shield his face and cried out in pain as splinters gifted him shallow cuts upon it.

The moment's pause was all Zeus needed. He summarily grabbed the young god by the arm. “You need to come with me.”

“No!” Persephone shrieked, instinctively batting at his attacker and thrashing in his attempts to dislodge the more powerful god.

“Stop fighting,” he spat, “your mother knows full well I came to retrieve you.”

Harry stopped only for a moment to think. He couldn’t come up with a single reason why Zeus would need to take him anywhere and he wouldn’t have entered in another form if he had good intentions, nor would he have destroyed his table. 

The pieces did not add up.

“My lover will be here soon!” Harry informed Zeus, thinking quickly, wanting him to just leave.

“Lies,” Zeus hissed, “you have no lover!”

“I- I do!” 

“Their name then?” Zeus asked in a condescending tone.

“Uh. Their name… it’s uhm...” 

Zeus gave a slow smile, certain he would be taking Persephone with him. 

Harry, seeing the malicious look, blurted the name of the only person he had ever considered for the position of his lover, “Severus!”

Little did Persephone know that Severus was Hades, the Overlord of the Underworld, and he heard the voices of those in the land of the living if only they called his name. And Hades adopted the name Severus just as he did the name Aidoneus. 

Severus appeared in the cave where the young maiden was being held by his brother, and his rage, normally kept under careful control beneath a visage of contempt, blazed. The scene was one of pain for Harry, his arms painted wet with his blood, and Hades’ brother, the cause.

“Hades,” he said in surprise at his brother’s appearance. “What brings you here? Did you need –”

“What I need is for you to step away from Harry. Now.” Severus was practically shaking in fury, the look in his eyes spelling doom for the God at the center of his blurring-around-the-edges focus.

“Harry?” he took a quick glance at Persephone who still stood restlessly beside himself but was looking at his brother with hope in his water-filled eyes. “Ah. I did not know you had an eye for dear Persephone here,” he leered at his brother, who promptly burst into flame.

Zeus’ eyes widened, and he rapidly stepped away from Persephone, realizing his misstep and holding his hands in the air. “Now, brother, I was merely—Goodness!” He dodged the fiery Cerebus sent his way before looking at his brothers with wide eyes. “I see that you are in a bad mood, so I am just going to leave you—” He fled before he could be impaled by a spear of diamond, as he felt his brother was wont to do.

Severus turned to Harry, immediately dousing the fire encompassing himself, before taking a step forward, and then another when the young God failed to flinch away from his approach. “Harry,” he breathed, eyes flicking around quickly as if he saw attackers forming in all corners, intent on taking his love from him. He reached for one of Harry’s lightly trembling hands, gently enveloping and stilling it between both of his own, marveling at the warm softness of the other’s skin. Hades instinctively gave what was meant to be a reassuring smile, but in reality, looked quite pained, his eyes still betraying his inner agitation. “Come,” he whispered, not waiting for an answer before he whisked them away to the only place he knew was safe; an impenetrable castle, far below the mortal realm, in a land other from the land of the living.

They arrived in the main sitting room, furnished with ornate dark wood furniture – as all the castle was – an intimate and warm setting contrary to common expectations about the bowels of hell. A crackling fire sprung to life in the focal fireplace, with nary a thought from its master, bringing warmth and deep light to its surroundings.

Harry watched as the flames reflected in Severus’ eyes, torching them with their image. His knees buckled, legs giving out from under him in pure relief at his sudden recognition of his narrow escape. He was caught by strong and steady hands and lowered gently onto a plush couch. Severus deftly removed his cloak and placed it upon the young God’s–Persephone’s– shoulders. Harry clutched it to himself, inhaling the soothing scents of sandalwood and smoke. 

Calming even further as Severus claimed the spot next to him, grabbing Harry’s hand once again to ground himself.

“Hades?” Harry ventured to speak after an interminable amount of time steadying his breathing and studying the austere God pressed close to his side as he desperately clutched his hand. He received no reply, though the other continued to stare into his soul as if we would suddenly vanish. As if he was the one who had left without reason upon their first meeting. “Severus,” Harry called firmly, poking the God squarely in the chest with his free hand.

Severus swallowed, ripping his eyes from the resplendently green ones that captivated his attention, in order to slowly drag his gaze down to look at his own chest, where moments before he had been graced with the touch of a being so divine, that Severus was of the mind that all should bow before him—and he would kill anyone who disagreed.

“Severus,” Harry called again, huffing in displeasure at the lack of response from his companion. His mouth quirked as he mischievously leaned in to kiss the God of Death on the nose, a short peal of laughter escaping him at his own daring.

The action finally snapped Severus out of his current peculiar state and thereupon into another. Severus had the sudden reminder of whom he was with. The young god a thing of beauty and life and all things good—someone that certainly should not be in hell with the morose God of Death. He let go of the hand he was holding and stood rapidly to his feet. “You have to leave,” he blurted hastily, looking down at the figure on his couch.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he slowly stood as well, keeping a close distance between the two. “Oh?” he asked thinly. “And why is that?”

Severus swallowed at their proximity but refused to back away. “Because…”

“Yes?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

“… Demeter will be displeased,” Severus replied after wracking his mind for a suitable reason.

“If Demeter does not want me to be here, she can come and get me. Try again,” he taunted, unmoved by Severus’ attempt to rid himself of Harry, and knowing full well that Demeter would not venture to the underworld for anyone.

“This is where spinners meet their end,” Severus tried to explain, only to be met with Harry taking another step closer to press a splayed hand to Severus’ chest.

“If this is where you are, then this is where I will be too,” he murmured.

And Severus’ intentions to stand his ground were dammed at that moment, as he had to move to the side in order to dislodge the hand burning through him, without having any more skin to skin contact. He thought that if Harry reached out to him again, he would throw him back down to the couch and have his way with the young god—determination to leave him unsullied or not. “You cannot stay,” Severus entreated Harry to make off while he still could.

Harry merely pivoted to stay facing towards him, undeterred. “I’m not leaving,” he contradicted.

Severus pursed his lips. It would be callous of him to evict his guest forcibly, he reasoned. He could control himself. Harry could stay until he became weary of the underworld—a happening that was sure to come to pass soon—and in the meantime, Severus would be the perfect gentleman. And, of course, he would spend his every waking moment admiring the beauty and sensuality of his love. “I’ll have a room prepared for you,” he conceded, making a show of reluctance at the compromise that he truly could not bring himself to rail against.

“A guest room? I rather thought I would stay in your room. Or, more specifically, your bed,” Harry frankly refuted the other’s proposal—one he found unacceptable.

Severus nearly choked at the young God’s upfront behavior. He was the most salacious virgin he had ever met! “Certainly not!” he proclaimed, though he wanted nothing more, as the faint stirrings of his hopeful member were a testament to.

“Why not?” Harry shot back.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I said so, you impudent brat,” Severus ground out his words in response. He was unused to arguing with anyone. In normal circumstances he got what he wanted when he wanted for it, and woe betide the unfortunate soul who tarried in giving Hades what he wanted.

But Harry cared not for Severus’ position as one of the most powerful beings in existence—spare for the fact that he found it immensely attractive. “Why do you say so, then?” he asked cheekily.

Severus apparated out of the room, leaving Harry there. He was unsure if he wanted to strangle him or defile him. Probably, he wished to do both at once.

* * *

Harry laughed at the empty spot where Severus had stood before gathering himself and venturing from the room to explore. The first room he entered appeared to be Severus’ study. The room was lit with gentle candlelight and books lined every available wall save for where a window revealed the dusky darkness outside. The center of the room was occupied by a large desk that Harry figured he could probably fit under without problem—and he was sure that he would fit on top of the desk, though the parchment and inkwells and such would need to be swept off first, he mused. He walked around the room, peering at the spines of some of the books and taking a look out the window. The grounds had a hedge maze it seemed… one that Harry was sure would afford _just_ the right amount of privacy. He seated himself in Severus’ chair behind the desk. The chair was well crafted. It certainly wouldn’t give off any annoying creaks if there happened to be some vigorous activity taking place on it. And the bookshelves, he thought, surveying the room, seemed quite sturdy. He didn’t think any books would be falling if a body happened to be slammed against their shelves. He smiled to himself in satisfaction. He quite liked the study. He was sure Severus liked it too. In fact, Severus probably spent much of his time in this very room. Harry was sitting in the seat of one of the most powerful gods. He palmed himself, before opening his pants, and slowly stroked his growing arousal. He wanted Severus’ to sit in this room, in this chair, and be unable to focus on his paperwork because he could _smell_ what Harry had done. He picked up his pace, hurriedly jerking himself. Severus would come into this room, maybe even tomorrow, and _know_ what he had done. Maybe he would sit in this spot and touch himself to the idea of it. That’s what Harry wanted. “Ah- ahhh” with a small cry of pleasure, Harry gave in and came, his release covered his hand, and a few spurts even reached the desk in front of him. Legs twitching at the intensity of his undoing, he splayed out in relaxation and resolved to leave his seed on the desk for Severus to find. 

* * *

Severus reappeared inside the room next to his own. It was not that he couldn’t bear to place Harry in a room farther away… it was merely because that room happened to be the best room besides his own and Harry should, of course, have the best. He scrutinized the large gold wrought four-poster bed with silk sheets the color of blood laying across it. The room had initially been decorated with the thoughts of wealth and power in mind. But it wouldn’t do, he decided. The red would clash horribly with Harry’s eyes, and a cooler tone like silver would make his golden skin glow all the better. He changed the gold to the finest silver and replaced red with a deep green he imagined Harry would look absolutely captivating splayed out upon. Maybe with his hands tied above him with the same green silk. And a bar between his legs in matching silver. He shook his head at his thoughts, as if to will them away. But if he couldn’t have Harry, it did no harm to anyone—besides himself—to fantasize about him. Right?

After one more long look at the bed, he called a floating sphere of light to follow Harry, wherever he was wandering, to lead him to the room when he was ready. He returned to his own for the night and spent the rest of it indulging in thoughts about a certain young god with emeralds for eyes.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of a perfunctory knock on his door. “Come in,” he called, stretching luxuriously on the most comfortable bed he had ever laid upon.

The door opened smoothly to reveal his caller, who hovered in the doorway, taking in the sight of Harry in bed. He looked even more divine than Severus had imagined, the top half of his body clearly naked, dusky nipples just peeking out from above the sheets, and the rest of him tantalizingly obscured. “I came to see if you wanted breakfast brought to you. Or if you wished to join me in the dining room,” he offered, voice a bit raspy, before he cleared it in discomfiture.

“That depends.” Harry shifted a bit, causing the sheets to move down a fraction lower, revealing more skin, and noting how dark eyes tracked the reveal.

“On?”

“Will you feed it to me if I take my food here?” Harry raised suggestive eyebrows and was met with Severus’ back as he turned and left to avoid the temptress before him.

Harry reluctantly slipped out of the bed, nude, indeed. He dressed quickly in fresh clothes from the closet he had discovered last night while searching for a place to hide the cloak Severus had given him. He found Severus waiting outside his door and followed him to the dining room without a word. He kept his silence as Severus pulled out a chair for him, and then proceeded to round the table towards his own place, setting on the opposite side—the table being large enough to fit eight. They partook in the food already laid out, and, in the end, Harry broke before Severus did, as he asked impishly, “Did you dream of me last night?”

Severus unhurriedly looked up from his coffee. “No,” he answered coolly, though that was a lie. “And how did you sleep?” he asked in turn, hoping to divert Harry from calling him on his untruth.

“Sleeping in that bed was a spiritual experience, I should tell you, but it would have been a lot better if you had been there with me—with some oil, if you know what I mean.”

“Or a gag, more likely,” Severus muttered below his breath, though not so quietly that the god across from him failed to hear. 

“Have a bit of a preoccupation with my mouth, do you?” Harry didn’t wait for a reply and continued with a grin, “anything for you Sev,” he offered lasciviously. He licked his lips in a theatrical matter and made a show of finishing off the peach slices he had been consuming.

Severus offered a half-hearted glare and stood up to leave—his slacks pressing tightly on his growing member.

“You can’t just keep running from me.”

“Who says I am running?” Severus retorted.

“Well. I do.” Harry shared matter-of-factly.

“I am not. I am merely going to my study. In fact, I am quite busy. I will not have the opportunity to entertain you ‘til least a day or two.” Sensing oncoming dissention, he took measures to head it off. “If it reassures you, we can have drinks in the parlor the night following this one, when I will have finished with my work.”

Harry thought the proposition over before agreeing with a nod and a lax wave of his hand as if he were dismissing a subject from his presence. “I suppose that is suitable. Do enjoy your time in the study.”

With Harry’s allowance, Severus immediately left, not bothering to ask why such an evil expression crept onto the other’s face. 

It did not matter, though. Severus knew as soon as he entered his study and took a deep breath. He supposed he knew now what Harry had been up to last night. He strode to his desk and hungrily took in the evidence of 

Harry’s pleasure left behind for him. He was not sure if he should be miffed or pleased by the mess. He settled for the latter, his stiffness not much diminished from his short walk and freshly renewed by his little surprise. He released himself, the thought of the young god within his clutches foremost on his mind… and set to work. 

* * *

The two gods did not see each other again until their designated rendezvous time—but they did, indeed, interact.

Twas the night before they were set to meet again when Severus would finally be free from his duties. Harry, hearing the door to the room next to his own, open and close, knew instantly who his neighbor was and decided almost equally as fast, just what he would be doing about that. He undressed as he moved to the couch pushed up against the shared wall, making himself comfortable and beginning to tease himself. He lightly passed cool fingers in small circles around his nipples, the buds hardening as they came to attention. He let out a pornographic moan, smiling to himself. Pinching his left nipple between two fingers, he let loose another obscene noise, being obnoxiously loud. He would torment Severus into giving him what he wanted even if he had to stay up all night pleasuring himself in order to do it. 

* * *

The walls were thin. Or perhaps just not thick enough. Severus certainly heard what was going on in the next room. He thought for a moment to ignore the exhibition but ultimately dismissed the idea. He positioned himself on the couch next to the wall where the spectacle was taking place. Severus touched himself to the crescendo of indecent moans continuing to pour through the wall, his lust rising faster than Hermes flew. His lips curled as he hurtled closer to completion. He had no interest in pacing himself at that moment. His day was frustrating and filled with paperwork and the scent of the God currently toying with him. His abdomen clenched reflexively, his entire body tensing for a single blinding instant of eternity. A low groan of relief escaped him inadvertently, and he closed his eyes in bliss, unable to care that he might have been heard. He must have been, he thought, for the voice that had been plaguing him gave one last keen before falling silent.

* * *

They saw each other once again as they met for drinks as previously planned. “Harry.” Severus greeted as the other entered the room. 

“Severus,” Harry greeted in turn. “Is your work all finished, then?”

“Yes. For now.”

“It must have gone fast,” Harry wheedled.

Severus paused in his preparation of their drinks. “Why so?” he gave in and asked. 

“You must have been able to work very quickly, is all I mean...” 

Severus nodded slowly, unsure where Harry was going with this line of conversation.

“After all, you must have been very relaxed due to your activities last night.” Harry smugly ended, the punchline landing solidly. 

Severus took a deep breath, walking over to where Harry had claimed a seat upon the couch and offering forth a tumbler with liquid the color of burnt umber. 

Harry looked quite pleased as he accepted the beverage handed to him, deliberately brushing his fingers against Severus’ as he took hold of the tumbler. He took a sip, resulting in him sputtering slightly, followed by a full-body shiver and a small choking noise that he tried to suppress. “Hades! What in the hell is this!”

Severus raised an eyebrow, swallowing his own sip down smoothly before enlightening Harry. “It is a whiskey that has aged inside of casks made from trees grown on the banks of Phlegethon, the river of fire—Firewhiskey.” He sat down in his favoured armchair, ignoring the clear invitation present next to Harry on the couch. 

“It’s, uh, really strong.”

“Yes.” Severus needed it if he had any hope of holding onto his sanity after the events of the previous night. 

They both relaxed and enjoyed the alcohol, neither feeling pressure to instigate any conversation for a time. But whereas Severus drank only enough to take off the edge and soothe his nerves, loosening him from his tension, Harry held no concerns about his own sobriety and partook until he was quite well on his way to intoxication. Severus uncaringly filled Harry’s tumbler each time it emptied until the state of his drink-mate became quite obvious to him—the god in question bursting out in laughter for seemingly no reason.

Severus smiled at Harry who sat giggling on his couch. “You do not hold your alcohol well, do you?”

That rhetorical question was, of course, uproariously hilarious. Harry reacted appropriately, laughing all the more. “I like your crystal cups,” he nonsensically got out through bouts of chortling, eyeing the one Severus was holding, his own having been taken away. 

“Thank you. But they are diamond, actually,” Severus informed placidly. 

Harry’s eyes opened wide in shock, leaning forward dramatically as if to get a better look and somehow managing to fall off the couch and onto the floor in the process. His jocularity was knocked out of him with the shock at his sudden change in position.

And it was Severus’ turn to laugh. A surprising rich sound that cut off after a short moment as Harry righted himself. That is, he righted himself onto his hands and knees. Harry looked up to where Severus sat staring at him, enraptured, and bit at the air teasingly before starting a sultry crawl to where Severus sat with his jaw loose in astonishment. 

Harry slid his hands tantalizingly up the inside of Severus’ long legs, starting at his ankles and gliding them up to knees which he then gripped firmly. Severus inhaled sharply as Harry forced his legs to spread as wide as they could within the confines of his chair. Harry scooted himself forward into the space he had made for himself, bracketed by heat and strength. He gave a wicked smile. He finally had Severus just where he wanted him.

“Harry,” Severus started. “You shouldn’t…” his words trailed off as Harry audibly scented him, inhaling deeply with his nose pressed to Severus’ groin and letting out a low groan.

Fingers clumsy with eagerness fumbled desperately with the many smooth black buttons lining Severus’ robe. When Harry finally managed to release enough of the buttons on the bottom half of the robe to reveal Severus’ slacks, Harry looked up with displeasure at finding more buttons awaiting him—nevermind that it was only three more. Severus met his eyes, the unhelpful bastard just sitting there gripping tightly onto the chair’s armrests, his glass abandoned on the side table. Harry undid the last of the buttons, finally, finally, being able to reach in unhindered, and grasp a delicate hand around Severus’ length. “Oh,” he breathed in delight, pulling the hard shaft out into the cool air where it twitched and grew more. 

Severus trembled, feeling like he might shake out of his own skin. How did he deny Harry now, when the situation had already spiralled so far out of his control? He made no move to stop the God of Fertility now looking at him so reverently. 

Harry marveled at the impressive size as he leaned forward to sample a taste of the precum already beading at the head. He rolled the taste around his mouth contemplatively. Salty. He wanted more. He ran his tongue broadly up the length before sliding the entire head into his mouth.

Severus let out a stifled groan as if he were in pain. 

Harry pulled back and moved down to mouth wetly at the base. “I must have thought of this a thousand times,” he murmured. 

“Oh?” Severus grit out, watching raptly as Harry toyed with him. “You were out there in the mortal realm, flaunting your body, claiming to be a maiden, and all the while thinking about my cock in your precious mouth?” 

Harry didn’t reply verbally, only locking eyes with the ones growing ever darker above him and swallowing as much of the aforementioned cock as he could. He wasn’t able to take it all in before he felt a foreign pressure at the back of his throat. He hummed experimentally, causing Severus to let out a strangled curse. 

Harry bobbed his head, taking in what he comfortably could. He didn’t want to force himself further—though he would not object to Severus pressing the matter. He reached up to grab at one of Severus’ hands, placing it into his hair. He wanted some tactile attention besides that of Severus’ cock in his mouth. Severus’ other hand quickly followed suit and joined the other, both renewing the tight grip they had had formerly as he fervidly held on for the glorious ride he was being taken on. 

Harry continued sucking and licking at his mouthful, before finally acknowledging that Severus’ was not going to press him down unprompted. He tentatively took matters into his own hands, going forward with the intent to swallow some portion of the cock not yet damp with his saliva. He gagged and pulled back at the uncomfortable sensation. He must have done it wrong. He tried again, choking again. “Harry, you do not have to-”

“I want to,” Harry corrected earnestly. Severus swallowed. “Could you maybe… hold my head down a bit? I think it would make it easier perhaps.”

Severus swallowed roughly. “You want me to fuck your throat?” he summarized crudely. 

Harry’s eyes shined with the thrill of hearing Severus’ use language so vulgar and abnormal for him. “I think that’s what I just said.”

“Tap my leg if it’s too much then.”

“Not on your life.” Severus gave him a baleful stare until he relented. “Fine. I will. Pinky promise.”

Harry slid back onto Severus’ cock, going down to the point he had reached previously with relative ease, waiting for his request to be fulfilled. But instead of his head being pushed down, Severus chose instead to thrust his hips forward carefully, Severus’ cock quite literally fucking into him. 

Harry did his best to restrain his gag reflex at the sensation of something foreign entering his throat. 

“Relax,” Severus commanded. And what else could Harry do but obey? His body obliged and opened for the Death God, Severus gently and swiftly sliding into place. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as his nose pressed into feverishly hot skin and he swallowed convulsively. Severus eased his hips back, sliding out of Harry’s throat, but keeping his length cradled in the warm mouth. “Breath,” Severus reminded, prompting Harry to inhale air through his nose rapidly. If anything that worsened the feeling of floating he was experiencing. He opened his mouth around his treat instead, panting a few gulps of air that way. This, of course, caused Severus to shudder at the sensation of cool air rushing in around his sensitive cock. “Come now,” he murmured, “back down with you.” Harry wrapped his plush lips around the steely cock once again, now feeling more prepared to be plunged onto its length. Severus thrust in shallowly, before pulling back a bit, and then repeating the motion. He rocked into the open vessel before him, growing steadily closer to completion. He continued this until Harry remembered his own desire, which prompted him to remove a hand from Severus’ legs to touch himself. This triggered a groan of relief muffled by the cock in his mouth, and vibrations to travel through Severus’ entire being. He tightened his hands in Harry’s hair to the point of pain as he was suddenly brought over the edge, tumbling into oblivion. And Harry— he eagerly swallowed all he was given.

Severus panted out juddering breaths. He didn’t think he had the strength to lift his head from where it had been thrown back over the backrest while he was imploding. He was wrong though. He cried out in sensitivity, his head shooting up in alarm, as Harry started to suckle on him gently. “Hahh... a moment, at least,” he gasped out. 

Harry looked up. “I don’t want you to get soft though.”

Severus waved his hand weakly in a sort of ‘not sure what you want me to do about that’ gesture. Harry took that as agreeance and proceeded to lavish Severus’ twitching length with delicate kitten licks. At length, Severus regained enough control of his limbs to reach down and grab hold of the collar of Harry’s clothing, dragging him up and away from pleasuring—torturing—him. Harry followed the tug, climbing up until he could rest his pert bottom on the wet, and yes, still hard cock. Without pause, Harry surged forward for their first kiss, messily mashing their mouths together in his eagerness. Severus let out a chuckle as he steadied Harry with a hand to the small of his back, his other going up to hold onto Harry’s jaw firmly, taking control of the kiss, tasting himself in Harry’s mouth, and guiding them into a dance more refined and experienced. 

Eventually, Harry pulled back, unable to ignore the burning of his lungs any longer. “Hi” he greeted with a deceivingly innocent smile, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Severus gave Harry a fond look. “You seem quite pleased with yourself.”

Harry gave a somewhat dopey smile, still high on the endorphins pounding through him. “Yeah well, you seemed to have gotten over whatever your problem was, and I finally got to suck you off, so. Win-win.”

Severus just smiled ambiguously and went in for another kiss. The fact of the matter —Severus had basically already taken Harry’s innocence. He had swallowed Severus’ seed and could therefore no longer be considered a maiden. And if this is what Harry thought he wanted, well, Severus wouldn’t deny him any longer. Besides, Harry was immortal, and he could always leave if he changed his mind. Severus wouldn't stop him if he wished to move on—or at least he would try not to. And after all, he would be a terrible _evil_ Lord of the Underworld if he failed to take advantage of what was being offered so freely to him. And he had tried to do just that for hundreds of years now. His time of waiting and trying to be decent was over. He would take this brightness for his own, and he would nurture him and treat him like the blessing he was.

“M’hot,” Harry whined, followed by a full body shiver of delight as his clothes were summarily vanished off his body, his exertion damp skin being exposed all at once to cool air and Severus’ once-again-diamond-hard cock pressing insistently at his cheeks. Harry’s own erection quivering in excitement and relief at its release. “I want you,” Harry breathed into their since resumed kiss.

“You have me,” Severus swore. Now and for however long you will have me, he silently finished.

“In me, I mean.” 

Severus summoned a vial of oil post-haste, coating his index finger and sliding it into Harry without hesitation. “I am in you, now,” he announced in return to the gasp that left the other.

Harry didn’t acknowledge the smartassery, only asking for “more.” 

Severus obliged, this pattern continuing, with filthy noises and enjoyable stretching occurring in between until Harry, with four dexterous fingers filling him and jabbing into his prostate maddeningly, commanded Severus to “Stop.” The moment Severus’ digits squelched out of him, Harry was reaching back to position Severus’ cock, still wet with his spit, against his hole. He lowered his hips impatiently, managing to push Severus’ cock through his opening, and getting half-way down before he was halted by the hands that frantically reached under him to prevent him from going down any further. Harry bared his teeth, questioning silently why he was being interrupted. 

Severus clenched his teeth. What did Harry think he was doing? “Are you trying to kill me?” he interrogated aggravatedly. 

“I might if you don’t let me get a move on,” Harry shot, clenching his arse purposefully.

What already felt like an impossibly tight encasement contracted further. Severus thought his cock might break off. He stood up, still holding Harry up with his hands cupping his sweetly smooth cheeks, and Harry goggled at his strength, his legs quickly wrapping around Severus’ waist. 

Severus gave a threatening smirk. “Since you are so eager,” he snapped, punctuating the end of his sentence by removing his hands from Harry’s backside to whip them around behind his back instead, holding him up in a sort of pseudo embrace. Harry’s own hands clenched frantically in the front of Severus’ robes, and his ravenous arse-hole engulfed Severus’ cock, gravity forcing him down immediately, completely. 

Harry’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his back arching as much as he was able in such an impossible position. “Fuck,” Severus cursed tightly, awkwardly kneeling to lay Harry out on the floor without withdrawing an inch. He placed one hand down on the floor by Harry’s face, the other reaching up to gently wipe away a drop of water from the corner of Harry’s eyes. “Is that what you wanted?” he asked softly, lovingly.

Harry’s chest heaved as he recovered from his sudden impalement. “Y-yes,” he decided. “More,” he dared.

Severus withdrew his hand from where it had been, tracing intricate patterns on Harry’s cheek, putting it down on the other side of Harry’s head for the leverage he knew he would need it for. “As you wish.” If Harry wanted it, he would get it. Severus thought back on the image of Harry wanking in his study and in his room separated from Severus by only an inadequate wall. Oh was Severus going to give it to him. 

He pulled back slowly, carefully. He would give Harry that much time to change his mind, he thought. After all, he did not think Harry would have the breath to take it back after he started. He paused once only the tip of his cock was held by the velvety heat, checking again to make sure that Harry was still alright. Harry had audacity to raise his eyebrows at him, as if to say ‘hurry up, why don’t you?’ Severus steeled his resolve, and strongly, unrelentingly, thrust in, completely sheathing himself back inside his new home. He made a muffled noise, one covered by the louder volume of his lover who unabashedly moaned in pleasure. 

“So tight,” he muttered. “Beautiful,” he praised. “Perfect,” he lauded. He paid homage to his body with sharp and continuous thrusts, fucking in and out with savage grace. He unerringly stabbed into Harry’s prostate, making him jolt in ecstasy at each lunge forward. 

“Severus,” Harry gasped, feeling himself edge closer to the cliff, begging him to jump. “C-close,” he warned.

“Mmm,” Severus hummed, not changing the pace or force of his thrusts in the slightest. “Whenever you are ready,” he invited. “Na- No,” he admonished, catching Harry’s hand from where it had released its death grip on Severus’ robe to start creeping towards his own cock. “Here,” he murmured, raising the hand up to Harry’s mouth until he got the idea, sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth, slightly muffling his moans as he raced even closer to completion, hand on his cock or not. Severus lowered his body further, putting weight onto Harry all in the pursuit of allowing Harry to rut against Severus’ still clothed stomach. Harry rocked up into the new stimulation, once, twice, before he froze, immobile for a blinding instant as he fell, lights popping stunningly behind his eyelids, and his cock dirtying Severus’ clothing. He collapsed back, his head lolling weakly to the side, unable to keep it up in order to watch as Severus resumed the devastating thrusts that he had paused for only a moment to let the convulsions of the body around him peter out. 

Harry moaned weakly as Severus continued to savage him, the thrusts impossibly gaining power. He stared dopily at where the fireplace was alight with a hazy halo. He felt like that wood, like he was burning, smoldering, turning into cinders and ash. It was when Severus’ pace finally began to lose its rhythm, that Harry had the inclination to turn his head to look at Severus looming over him. “Don’t come yet.” 

Severus gazed down incredulously at Harry, his face painted with bright pink and shining sweat from exertion. Harry’s entire body jolted with every thrust as if to flinch away from a molten hot poker stabbing into him. “I don’t think -”

“Not yet. Feels so good Sev’rus.” Harry slurred.

Severus didn’t think he _could_ stop his orgasm. It was hurtling towards him with all the speed of a freight train. Harry was out of his mind if he thought Severus’ could hold out much longer. He considered Harry’s fucked out visage. 

Well, he did suppose Harry rather was out of his mind—there was no way that the request to keep going came from the depths of anything other than insanity. 

Severus’ movements became more and more disjointed and uneven as he struggled to obey the commands he had been given, to give Harry a memory worthy of his virginity lost.

“Harry—I’m going to-”

“Not yet,” Harry repeated, looking like he was struggling to breathe at all. As if Severus could stop himself. “Soon.”

He lunged wildly, straining, his own air being fought for in hard-won gasps. “ I can’t,” he pleaded. It was madness to ask him this. It was lunacy. He gasped. He was going to come, and nothing could stop him. “Please,” he gave in, his voice breaking with need. 

That seemed to be all that he was waiting for, as Harry granted his permission with a gracious allowance to, “come.”

And Severus did, his voice deepening a register further from his normally deep tones as he came with a guttural noise of completion, filling the Fertility God full with his seed. His hips stuttered falteringly, and he had the wherewithal to not collapse on top of Harry, instead withdrawing and dropping onto the floor next to him. 

Harry almost wished he had the facility to go another round, because despite being utterly spent. He felt a bit turned on at the fact that he made Severus break as he did. _He_ caused the God of Death to fall apart. Harry was a bit turned on despite being so impossibly and completely fucked out. 

Severus reached for and enveloped Harry’s hand in his own. He deserved that much, he felt. They both caught their breath, boneless on the floor. “So… how was I?”

Severus glanced over with a disbelieving look. “It was terrible,” he deadpanned, receiving a mirthful laugh and playful swat on his arm for his troubles. “Ow.” Harry hit him again, a bit harder. “What an abusive relationship this is,” Severus lamented. 

Harry rolled so he was facing Severus more squarely. “You like it,” he declared confidently.

Severus pursed his lips, turning too towards Harry and burying his face in the crook of the slighter God’s neck. “Hmm,” he breathed noncommittally. He did. “I suppose I could put up with it.” 

“You handed out plenty of abuse yourself,” Harry pointed out.

“Me?” Severus asked innocently. “I gave you only what you asked for.”

“Kiss me,” Harry demanded, not having a suitable rejoinder for what was, essentially, the truth of the matter.

“Of course, my liege,” Severus moved in with a smirk, hovering, “my love,” he professed lips dipping down to meet Harry’s. 

This was a pattern that continued. Harry would tell Severus what he wanted, and then Severus would obligingly give it to him. 

* * *

Hundreds of years pass.

Severus never bothers to worry that Harry’s wasting his life down in hell with him. Harry’s immortal and quite aware that he can leave whenever he well wishes. But he never does. 

To those in the mortal realm, it seems that cruel Hades has whisked away and stolen Persphone for himself. But down below, the rumors lurk. Cruel Harry has Severus lashed to his own bed frame, and quite willingly, too. 

* * *

Severus despaired that Harry would never give up his teasing ways. 

His lover was running his fingers up and down the stem of his wine glass proactively, suggestively, all while nonchalantly picking at his dessert of pomegranates with his other hand. As if he didn’t know *exactly* what he was doing. 

Severus shifted, trying to adjust himself under the table discreetly. It was no use. Harry’s gaze was instantly riveted upon him. “Problem?” His hand continued a smooth glide up and down the glass. 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, if he weren’t perpetually wanting for Severus, hearing his voice could quickly bring him to that state. Harry stood. “What seems to be the problem then?”

Severus pushed back a bit from the table but remained in his seat. “Where you were sitting, for a start.”

Harry strutted to stand over Severus. “Were you thinking I should sit in your lap instead?”

“I rather thought you should be sitting at my feet, actually.”

Harry dropped to his knees without question. “Like so?”

“Just so.”

Harry eagerly lapped a broad tongue over the bulge of Severus’ still clothed crotch. “Nice,” he commented, moving to stand up.

Severus was in no mood to allow such. “And just where do you think you are going,” he sneered, a short bar materializing between Harry’s ankles to anchor him to the floor and prevent him from leaving.

“I haven’t finished my pomegranate.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the weak excuse. He knew it was meant to rile him up. This time, however, the tried and proven tactic failed to influence him. He undid his pants, pulling his cock out and giving himself a few firm strokes. 

Harry wet his lips, practically salivating. 

“Here,” Severus smirked, carefully lining up a few pomegranate seeds on his cock which he held pointed straight between Harry’s eyes. 

Harry gave a smile, as if to say, ‘Touché.’ He went forward for his treat, opening his mouth wide to get his lips over where the last pomegranate lay before slowly pulling back. His tongue dragging along the bottom of Severus’ cock as he pulled the pomegranate seeds into his mouth. He ate the seeds, pondering the mix of bitter and sweet pairing with the saltiness of Severus’ skin. He knew which taste he preferred. He went in for more of it. There really was no need to play coy after all. He lavishly worshiped the cock before him. He was extremely well practiced at this task. 

“Wanton,” Severus growled out. “You cannot go a mere moment before provoking me into _fucking_ you, can you?” he asked rhetorically. He cupped Harry’s cheek with a hand, feeling them hollow as he felt a sublime suction on his cock. 

“Look at you,” he drawled. “You seem quite pleased. In your favorite position, taking all of me in.” He paused, before allowing the spreader bar to release from the floor and pulling Harry up into his lap. “What a good boy you are” he praised, his breath hot on Harry’s ear. “Undress me.

What had once been a frustrating task to Harry was now an activity he most enjoyed. The buttons that covered Severus’ attire made undressing him not unlike unwrapping a gift. Time had taught him patience—or at least as much was needed to torture Severus—and the skill to speedily opened the aforementioned buttons. He currently utilized the former lesson, acting as if the latter had never been achieved. He toyed with the buttons more than he actively worked at opening anything until Severus gave in and ‘helped him out.’ His clothes vanished—as did Harry’s—skin coming in contact all at once.

“Now that was not so hard. Was it?” Severus inquired sardonically. 

“Thanks for helping,” Harry simpered sweetly. 

“Helping? I did all the work.”

“I was trying to undo the-”

“No. You were being naughty and unhelpful per normal.”

Harry pouted. “M’not naughty,” he said mulishly. “You just said I was a good boy.”

“You _were_ being a good boy, when you had my cock in your mouth, keeping you quiet.”

“Thought you liked my noises.”

Severus tilted his head as if he were thinking the matter over. “You are rather right. Let us see if we can have you make some, hmm?”

In a moment, Harry was laid on his back on the table. “No,” Harry breathed in excitement. 

“Oh yes.” Severus countered. It was his turn to have a treat. He spread the two cheeks before him with greedy hands, licking over the exposed treasure with relish. There was no faster way to make Harry cry. 

Harry’s hands flew to Severus’ head only to be tied together in rope and be pinned down magically above his head. He was in for it now.

Severus gave a wicked smile before really setting in. He licked and sucked at Harry’s puckered hole, working it open with the point of his tongue, feasting on the unique flavor that was Harry. Eventually, he managed to wriggle his tongue inside, the muscle being squeezed within an inch of its life inside the tight channel. All the while, a symphony of cries and moans played out from the instrument he was so expertly playing. 

At length, the moans turned into sobs as Harry became overstimulated, desperately jerking his hips forward and away, not knowing if he wanted more of the sensation or less. His cock throbbed an angry dark red. Severus came up for air and to relish in the results of his efforts. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Very nice,” he praised, trailing a single-digit across Harry’s length. It twitched as if to follow the fleeting contact it had been granted. 

“Severus,” Harry panted.

“Yes, my love? How can I help you?” 

“You know how,” Harry tugged at where his wrists were still bound and attached to the table. 

Severus gave a smile that almost made Harry wish he wasn’t tied down. “I am afraid I do not.”

“I - hah!” Severus had reached up to play with Harry’s nipples, their pink stiffness attracting his attention. 

“Pardon, what was that you just said?”

Harry glared as well as he could while doing his best to avoid Severus’ devil hands. An attempt that was doom to fail due to his state of bondage. “Stop teasing!” 

Harry deserved some of his own medicine, in Severus’ opinion. But he was in the mood for something different on this particular night. “Beg.”

A mutinous glower was Harry’s response to that command. Severus’ left off of Harry’s buds, satisfied with the state he’d left his lover in—flushed red, shaking, and altogether desperate.

“Nothing to say?” he taunted.

“Severussss,” Harry whined.

“That was hardly impressive. Try again, maybe. Or I’ll leave you here and go take care of myself elsewhere.” He would do no such thing—and Harry knew it. But Harry wasn’t exactly in his right mind at the moment either.

“Please!” Came the plea, needy, wanting.

“You can do better, I’m sure.” Severus wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, stroking him with a tight grip and excruciatingly slow motions.

“I don’t know- I’m not- I can’t…” Harry trailed off, hoping—in vain—for mercy. 

“Tell me how much you want me. Ask me to put my cock in your needy little hole,” Severus coached.

“I- I need you. Need you to fuck me. Please put your cock in me,” he rushed out, the maddening strokes making him overeager and shameless. 

“Hmm. Not your best work,” Harry gave out an anguished cry, “but I suppose it will do,” he conceded. Severus made quick work of opening Harry enough so he would feel no real pain. “Ready?” Without waiting for a reply, he pushed in, an uninterrupted glide forward until his hip bones were flush against Harry’s arse. “There we are. Is everything all better now?”

Harry made an incomprehensible noise in return, and his eyes closed in pure bliss. That was response enough for Severus. He set about taking Harry to new heights, dutifully accommodating each garbled supplication asked of him. “Fa-a-aster,” came out in a stutter. And Severus sped up his pace. “Touch,” Harry begged monosyllabically. And he received a light hand over his throat and over his cock without delay. “Haarderr,” Harry slurred. And Severus pounded in with brutal force while both his hands tightened their holds. Harry came harder than he ever had before, taking Severus with him to experience the same. 

“That was amazing, Severus. You’re amazing.” Harry informed later than night, looking lovingly up at his soulmate from where his head rested on the older god’s chest. 

“Yes, well, Happy Anniversary, I suppose.” Severus brushed a few lilac petals from Harry’s hair. 

Placing a soft kiss to the warm skin under his face, Harry agreed. “Happy Anniversary, love.”

“And… to many more,” Severus offered drowsily.

“To eternity,” Harry affirmed. 

* * *

Eternity passed. Hades kept Persephone through all that time and Harry kept Severus. Their love deepened with each passing year and their passion never faltered. 


End file.
